


Shame on you, Shame!

by Batfanfrombackintheday (TottPaula)



Series: Batgirl's New Adventures with The Dynamic Duo. [14]
Category: Batman '66 Comics, Batman (1966)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Batman (1966) S3, Bravery Potion, Campy Plot, Clues, F/M, Fear gas, Fear of Death, Hostage Situations, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Porn With Plot, Robbery, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Taunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batfanfrombackintheday
Summary: My own retelling of a few stories from the Batman 1966 television universe, featuring the Clodhopping Cowboy Mastermind Criminal known as Shame, as well as our Terrific Trio of Batman, Robin, and Batgirl.Shame, that Conniving Cowboy Crook, has escaped the state penitentiary with the help of his fiancee, her gun-toting mother, and his new gang, and he has left behind a mystifying clue for his next robbery. It will apparently feature "a rock and a roll" and is to take place on "the Gotham Stage". What does that even mean? Perhaps only Gotham's Guardians in masks and cowls can solve this and avert the crime. Batman, Batgirl, and Robin endeavor to solve this latest crime before it happens, but sneaky Shame is one step ahead of our crimefighters!





	1. Shame!  Oh, For The Shame Of It All!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shame, that Conniving Cowboy Crook, has escaped the state penitentiary with the help of his fiancee, her mother, and his new gang, and he has left behind a mystifying clue for his next robbery. It will apparently feature "a rock and a roll" and is to take place on "the Gotham Stage". What does that even mean? Perhaps only Gotham's Guardians in masks and cowls can solve this and avert the crime.  
> Batman, Batgirl, and Robin endeavor to solve this latest crime before it happens, but sneaky Shame is one step ahead of our crimefighters!
> 
> Frontier Fanny, Calamity Jan's mother, has a few clever ideas of her own!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fictional tale is taken rather loosely from the Season 3 episodes featuring Shame titled 'The Great Escape' and 'The Great Train Robbery' of the Batman television show that lasted from 1966 through 1968.
> 
> Featuring the characters of Bruce W. Jim. G. Barbara G. Dick G. Shame, his girl Calamity Jan, her mother Frontier Fanny, and his other gang members, Fernando Ricardo Enrique Dominguez ("F.R.E.D., for short"), and Chief Standing Pat among others.

 

Shame's been imprisoned for a long time, and his fiancée, Calamity Jan, misses him and wants him out of jail so they can continue their not only their romance and finally get married, but also their lucrative city-wide crime spree.

The members of Shame's new gang planned to break Shame out of prison by using a 325 horse-powered military tank. They lift a tank from a used military vehicle lot and then the word is sent to Shame advising him exactly when and where to be waiting in the prison yard at the Gotham State Penitentiary when they arrive to break him out. Shame is hopeful as he awaits his freedom in the northern end of the prison yard on that fateful day.

Soon the thundering sound of an approaching vehicle rumbles through the yard, and prison guards prepare and take aim, but then the tank soon breaches the north wall.  Shame and Jan have but a short emotional reunion thanks to Frontier Fanny's oppressive guidance. She won't allow her girl to be ruined before Shame puts a ring on her finger, so she only allows them a swift and chaste kiss.

Prison guards shooting at the runaway tank have not been able to put even a single dent into the tank nor stop it from breaking out again through the prison walls.

The concerned Warden Crighton of the prison phones Commissioner Gordon. He's going to need more help than can be had from his guards.

*****

A taunting message is sent to the Commissioners office by Shame, who shamelessly brags that no prison can hold him and mocks the Commissioner with a clue. His daughter Barbara happens to be there at a fortuitous time when she stops by for lunch with her father and overhears his puzzle.

Shame dares that he and his gang plan to steal _a rock and a roll from the Gotham City_ _Stage_ and that neither the police force nor the Caped Crusaders can stop him and his crew.

Neither the Commissioner nor his chief of police can solve the puzzle, and remain unable to solve the enigmatic clue to their next crime on their own. 

Gotham hasn't had stage service of any type since the days well before cars and buses drove on Gotham's roads.

They can't even fathom the 'a rock and a roll' part at all. Barbara leaves as her father is too busy for a lunch break, and offers to return to the library and do some research on her own hoping that she can turn up any clue.

*****

The Commissioner and his Chief both turn their heads toward the red Bat-Phone beneath the glass dome. They need the help of Gotham's saviors, Batman, Robin, and Batgirl.

While they use the Bat-phone to contact the Dynamic Duo, they have no idea how the fearless Batgirl always manages to arrive precisely when she's needed. They trust fate to deliver the most charming third part of the Terrific Trio.

The Dynamic Duo arrives shortly after they've answered the call for help at their home in Stately Wayne Manor. They head down the Batpoles changing into their uniforms and leap into the Batmobile and head speedily to Gotham City.

Minutes later Batgirl enigmatically arrives, saying a little bird told her she might be needed. The commissioner and his chief are astounded, as Batman and Robin haven't even arrived yet. Barely a few minutes pass when the other two members of the Terrific Trio arrive trying to hide their surprise at Batgirl's arrival even before their own.

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl put their thoughts and ideas together in a mutual attempt to solve Shame's curious riddle.

Shame and his henchmen threaten to rob Gotham City of 'a rock and a roll' from the Gotham Stage. The terrific trio must figure out precisely what he implies by that clue.

After imagining and rejecting many scenarios, they eventually all agree on a most probable solution.

At first, they believe that the reference is to music, as Robin states that Rock currently refers to rock music only, but they reject that idea, as there are no rock concerts being performed in Gotham in the near future.

They continue posing ideas and soon determine that the rock in the clue is actually a diamond, leaving the Roll and Stage.

After more ideas and thoughts they determine the remainder of the clue; the roll is a large wad of cash, and the Gotham Stage isn't a stagecoach or a train as the Commissioner had imagined, but quite literally the stage of the Gotham city opera house.

 The Stage is the performing stage at the Gotham City Opera house; The Rock is a 283-carat pendant which is always worn for luck by a famed operatic Diva, Madame Leonora Sotto Voce, an opera singer who's appearing that night at the opera house. The Roll is $20,000 roll of cash which is regularly carried by Senior Fortissimo FraDiavolo another opera singer also performing at the opera tonight.

 *****

Shame's gang succeeds with their holdup at the opera, but are overcome by the Terrific Trio before they can manage to flee. A fight ensues and it appears as though the heroes hold the upper hand against Shame and his men.

Calamity Jan and her mother Frontier Fanny are hidden in the wings and cleverly use a spray can of fear gas to subdue the heroes, leaving them exceedingly frightened and terrified to move or to fight. all three are huddled and hunched together and quite literally shaking in their boots. 

Batman and Robin in a fear-induced state only wish to survive themselves, and the Caped Crusaders offers Batgirl shoving the helpless girl toward Shame's gang in exchange for gaining freedom for themselves.

Batgirl is likewise too frightened and shaken to fight back or object as they selfishly push her away.

Batgirl is seized as a hostage by Shame and his gang and they depart taking her with them, leaving Batman and Robin alone in a corner cringing, shivering, and cowering in fright as they wrongly justify their actions as saving themselves from death or worse.

Soon, Alfred wearing a clever disguise tracks and finds his masters and lures both of the frightened Caped Crusaders back home, and after a good deal of convincing that he isn't simply trying to poison them, cures the mistrustful Caped Crusaders with individual bowls of savory chicken soup and noodles mixed with some 'Bat-Bravery Potion', which soon cures the pair of the fear gases' terrifying effect.

Once Batman and Robin return to their sound senses they realize that Batgirl is still a hostage of Shame and his cohorts and they don't trust him. Shame, like all criminal elements, lacks any decency and virtue and would plausibly injure and murder Batgirl just for their own depraved amusement. They simply can't leave her fate in Shame's hands.

They swiftly devise a rescue plan to save their ally before she comes to any evil at the ornery criminal's hands.

*****

Batgirl is currently quivering with fear and is being held as a prisoner at the disused Gotham Central Park Stables with Shame and his gang. They've tied her up in thick ropes in case she tries to steal away and escape.

Shame notices that Batgirl is a mighty attractive dame and is even more shapely and curvaceous than his fiancée Calamity Jan, whose mother Frontier Fanny won't let him get within two feet of her daughter, especially since there's not a ring on her finger yet. Fanny has already threatened Shame with her shotgun, and he takes her threats very seriously as she's an excellent shot. He puts up with his future mother in law, but he doesn't like her very much at all.

And yet there's nobody around here to stick up for poor Batgirl's virtue.

Shame comes up with a sinister plan to both solve his frustration and to get even with the city's heroes in one shot.

*****

\--to be continued

Tune in to the next chapter of our tale  
Same Time  
Same Bat-Channel!

 

 


	2. So Shameful!

Shame admits that he's tired of being refused access to his fiancee by his mean-hearted mother-in-law, and offers a bargain to Batgirl, he murmurs to her that he wants "some lovin" in exchange for her release, he realizes in his ornery heart that he may as well get it from someplace, since Frontier Fanny won't let him get close to his fiancée for more than a few moments at a time.

Batgirl, still under the terrifying influence of the fear gas, is willing to do anything to escape safely and eventually accepts Shame's vulgar contemptible plan not having any real choice in the matter.

Calamity Jan is still extremely doubtful and suspicious of Batgirl, even though Shame says that he's taking her into the back room for interrogation and a beating. If Shame can find out where the Caped Crusaders have their famous Batcave, he can set a trap to kill all three of them, he whispers alone to Calamity Jan, and Batgirl is their best bet to find out where their sanctuary is and thus to find and kill them all off at once.

She grudgingly agrees after Shame gives her a long-lasting kiss and some lewd satisfaction while Frontier Fanny is temporarily preoccupied outside for the time.

Since Jan is momentarily sated and happy, Shame forcefully steers Batgirl by her elbow and pushes her quickly into the back room and locks the heavy wooden door behind. He tells Jan and his gang not to bother them even if they hear all sorts of terrible sounds because he'll be beating and pounding the daylights out of Batgirl.

He murmurs to Bat-Chica, as he calls her, to make it sound convincing like he's beating her senseless. Since she means to survive, she nods that she'll agree to make it sound like she's being beaten up for everyone hearing them.

She shyly asks if he's gonna do her, could he at least kiss her first, since his kissing looked like it was so satisfying to Jan earlier, and tells him she's afraid that she'll die anyway never having been even kissed. 

Shame sees no harm in sharing a few kisses since he's still not very lewdly satisfied himself, and so he then kisses her quite enthusiastically as he's dipping her down until she becomes lightheaded from his attention and almost swoons. He figures it just might help things along. He almost feels bad for Lil' bitty Batgirl. She seems to be a nice enough gal, but for him to stay as the head of this gang he has to be completely ruthless in everyone's eyes.

Maybe if she was on his side of the law he might have further use of her. But if he appears too soft then someone else would take over his gang, and his odds were on Frontier Fanny taking a shot at the title of becoming the gang's new boss. He wouldn't put anything past that female rattlesnake!

Batgirl fears that he appears to have a good sized gun burrowed away in his pocket, which Batgirl suggests with great trepidation. She asks to inspect what he's carrying, saying that guns, especially large guns, frighten her, and insinuating that he's planning on actually killing her instead of simply taking advantage of her. Shame agrees to drop his drawers and show her, and Batgirl sees that he's indeed armed, but with a hard thick cock that's standing at attention instead of a gun. No wonder it looked like he had a really big rod in his pants!

Shame asks her to warm him up using her muzzle, but she innocently has no idea what he means for her to do and Shame quickly explains to her how it's supposed to be done; he needs some warm soft mouthing since Calamity Jan refuses to even touch his cock before marriage.

Batgirl is surprised by such a vulgar request but she cooperates with her very survival at stake. Batgirl gets down on her knees in the soft straw at his direction and starts licking kissing and sucking on his monster of a cock, crying out loudly to make it sound convincing that she's being hurt instead, **“Ooh! Uggh! Ouch! Oh, God! Oof!”**

The sound of his balls slapping against her face appear to those listening in like punches and slaps are being continuously being thrown. His gang assumes that she's being soundly beaten, while Shane says rather loudly for his audience,  **“You take it like a woman, Bat Chica, and don't you whine none! Unng!”**

After she gets Shame quite warmed up, he's ready for the doin' part and the sounds arising from the back room indeed sound as though someone is being beaten close to death and is in the process of being slowly murdered.

Jan is excitedly shadow boxing, imagining that Batgirl is getting it good and being pounded soundly by the sounds of things.

She has no idea how right she is.

\--to be continued

Tune in to the next chapter of our tale  
Same Time  
Same Bat-Channel!

 


	3. Oh For Shame!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shame wants to pound into Batgirl as his gang overhears them. Shame's gang is convinced that Batgirl is being beaten as the infamous Shame is unmistakably beating the hell out of her. Her cries for pity and his threats against her help to complete the appearance. Shame dragged the girl in the back room to relieve his own sexual desires, and she's still too afraid to fight back.

* * *

 

**"Now lissen up little miss Bat-Chica, you take that like a gal hero should an' stop yer whimperin' an' yer whinin' or it's gonna git even worse for ya!"**

 

**"I'm sorry Shame,**

**OWWW!**

**OOOHHHH!**

**Please, please, don't hurt me any more!**

**I can't stand it!**

**It hurts so much!**

**AAIIEEEEEEE!**

**UNGH!**

**AHHH!**

**OH, GOD!**

**YAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

 

The sounds arising from the back room continue to sound of pain, violence, punches, slaps, and screams, and the gang hears Batgirl begging, pleading, and whimpering for mercy. Shame is tossing empty boxes around and making a convincing racket.

Shame's gang assumes that Batgirl is being terribly beaten and tortured.

In actuality, the only thing happening is Shame taking advantage by exploiting the girl while she's still experiencing the effects of the Fear Gas that Frontier Fanny used on our three heroes earlier.

Shame, much like his name, took it upon himself to use the young woman's terror to soothe his overactive desire, which his gal has been unable to soften thanks to her ever-present stoic and protective momma.

The sounds coming from inside sound very much like torture, as Batgirl had been warned to make it sound real or die.

The play-acting continues as Shame uses Batgirl as a sexual plaything. She agreed only to evade her death and she hadn't expected to give up her innocence, but the choice was between performing indecent acts or facing death. Even in her panicked state, she felt a strong need to survive, so she went along with his demands.

  **"No, no, not that, please Shame, I can't take much more!**

**I'll... I'll do whatever you ask of me... just don't hurt me!"**

Shame had earlier convinced her to suck his cock for his own selfish pleasure, and the sound of his balls repeatedly slapping her in the face sounded like she was being slapped around.

**"Now then, little girl you're gonna tell me where that there Batcave is, or you're gonna meet yer maker real soon!"**

 

Fortunately for Batman, Batgirl doesn't have any idea where the Batcave is located, but Shane isn't convinced. In his mind, she's probably the warm girlfriend of one or the other of them. NO girl in her right mind would fight crime unless they were, would they?

**"I-I can't tell you because I don't know! I team up with Batman and Robin, I  don't know anything about either one of them!"**

Shame is angry, and that only makes him more aroused, he's about to turn her around and ravish Batgirl when he hears a crash from the adjacent room and is too shocked to move.

 

 

\--to be continued

 

Tune in to the next chapter of our tale  
Same Time  
Same Bat-Channel!


	4. Sorry about that Shame!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shame was about to have his way with Batgirl when he experiences a significant interruption. Batman attempts to reverse the Fear Gas's effects on Batgirl, but the cure isn't at all what he expects.

 

 

Shame was furious at the moment, he was just prepared to take Batgirl for a spin when the Caped Crusaders exploded into his hideout and he's interrupted with his balls out.

Batgirl is still too terrified to move and listens while Batman and Robin defeat Shame's gang then broke into the back room, splintering the door.

Shame is desperately trying to pull up his trousers but his weighty gun belt is making it difficult. 

Batman observes Shame with his pants around his ankles and becomes troubled.

"Batgirl has he hurt you or forced you to do anything?"

She's still shaking like a leaf, "I, um, well, not really, but I'm too frightened to refuse anything, I'm afraid to be murdered!"

 

  _"Shame, you lowlife scoundrel, what have you done?"_

 

 "Not much yet, I let her git me hard an' ready but you come before'n I could do the deed," Shame snickered.

 

 "Batgirl, I'm your friend and I promise that I won't hurt you, please just tell me what he did to you." Batman asks softly.

 Batgirl glimpses at Shane, then back to Batman, "He, um, and I... had to, err, please him... with my mouth," she muttered.

 

Robin held Shame in a half-Nelson while Batman was questioning them both.

 Batman knelt down next to Batgirl, "Here, Batgirl, drink this Bravery Potion down, it will reverse the effects of the Fear Gas you received," he said softly.

"I... I'm scared! What if it's going to make things worse?" she answered, still feeling paranoid.

Fortunately, Batman had planned ahead for this, he should have realized that she wouldn't willingly take anything even from him. He took a tube from his utility belt and swiped on some lip balm that was laced with potent bravery serum, and gently kissed her lips.

She began to struggle against his intrusion, but soon recovered her courage and kissed him back gratefully.

Batman hadn't fully tested the extent of this powerful concentration, but he had to try something to bring her back.

Batgirl wasn't feeling afraid now, but the potion was having an unanticipated rebound effect.

 "Oh, my, I feel so wonderfully sharp and powerful! I think I'm going to teach that rattlesnake Shame a lesson Batman, he made me suck on his prick, and he's going to pay for that, I'm going to make him suck on my pussy as his punishment!"

Batman's eyes widened, " **Batgirl, no! It doesn't work that way!** That won't be a punishment at all, men, uh, well, men enjoy that!"

" _You've got to be kidding me, Batman, seriously, they do?_ Then why do they always tease women that we smell like old fish?"

"I'm completely serious! Men get totally aroused by it, honestly. Now, if you want to punish Shame, and I certainly don't blame you, refusing him what he wants would be more painful to him than offering him your, ah, your body."

"Ah, so for instance, if Shame wanted to violate me, but I kissed and touched  _you_ instead it would deny him, hmm?"

 Shame groaned loudly. He was still mighty aroused and his cock was uncomfortably sore with desire. This conversation wasn't helping him very much either.

 "In theory, yes, I imagine it would," Batman responded thoughtfully.

 Batgirl's lips flew to Batman and kissed him soundly, causing Shame to wail in pain.

 

"I see that works, so if I rubbed myself against you like _this_..." she continued, now grinding against him.

 Shame moaned, **"No, no, NO!"**

 Batgirl rubbed lewdly up and down Batman while squeezing his buttocks firmly.

 Batman sputtered, _"B-Batgirl... perhaps you should..."_

 "You're right Batman, I should take off my shirt first, how absurd of me!"

She shed her top and continued rubbing herself against him as he blushed bright red. "That's not what I meant, please don't!"

"Oh, yes! Oh, that feels so much better! You should take yours off too, that would certainly break him!" she murmured.

"Batgirl, I'm afraid I gave you _too much_ bravery potion, this isn't like you at all!" he protested as she pulled his shirt over his head and rubbed her breasts over his bare chest.

She was causing his prick to harden and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to stop at this point, her sudden boldness was undeniably arousing. While he might have imagined something similar to this, it was giving him doubts that it might now go too far.

She was under the influence of the opposite of Fear Gas, and he didn't want to take advantage of her unnatural state, or he'd be just as dishonorable and cruel as Shame. He did the only noble thing and that came to mind and swiftly wrapped her tightly in his cape until she couldn't move.

 _"Batman, but I haven't finished punishing Shame yet! Please, let me loose!_  " she cried.

Shame's eyes were crossed and he was weeping in anguish, and he'd never be able to pull his trousers back up now.

"I assure you Batgirl that he's hurting. Now I need to offset some of that potion, I'm afraid I gave you too high a dose causing you to lose all your restraint."

"Aww! Come on, Batman! Let me go! I need to do more, just let me finish undressing... "

He had no choice but to give her a blast of Bat-Sleep. He cautiously eased her uniform back, then his own and carried her outside to the Batmobile while Robin cuffed Shame securely to a water pipe as tears ran in rivers down his miserable face.

 

To be continued nest Bat-Chapter...

 

Same Bat-Time

Same Bat-Channel

 


	5. Epilogue, What Shameful Thing Happened?

 

When Batgirl awoke hours later she was completely unfamiliar with her surroundings, but surely wherever she was it was cold. Her head was aching and memories were hazy. She recalled being hit by Fear Gas and being taken hostage by Shame's gang. She believes that she dreamed of kissing Batman, real or not it was a sweet thought as she touched her fingers to her lips and they tingled with the memory. She hadn't felt this way since her last hangover many years ago and recalled why she avoided drinking.

But where was she?

As she blinked a few times and her vision cleared it looked like a mining tunnel, no, more like a cave of some type. She was lying on a cot, and there was some medical equipment nearby. She sat up carefully, not trusting her balance at all, but her head began to spin. Better to lie down until she felt better. The pain throbbing in her head made her softly moan,

_"Unngh!"_

Sitting up was overrated anyway.

 

"Batgirl?" someone greeted her.

"Huh? Who's that, and what is this place, it's cold," she replied.

"It's Robin, you sound like you can use some aspirin, can I get you some with a glass of water?"

"Thanks, I do have a bad headache, I'd appreciate that."

Robin opened a cabinet and took out a bottle of aspirin and poured a cup of water for the Dominoed Daredoll. "Here you are, let me help you sit up, you look really shaky," he kindly offered.

Batgirl shyly grinned and swallowed down the pills and sighed.

"Robin, what is this place, is this the Batcave?"

"Oh, sorry, I should have said that first. Yes, you're in the Batcave, all right. We couldn't think of a safer place to bring you to recover, it's not like we have your name and address or anything. How are you feeling, we were really worried about you, that potion made you act strangely."

Batman heard the conversation and came over to check on Batgirl's recovery, "Hey, are you feeling alright? You gave us a scare for a moment."

"Um, besides feeling kind of hazy and spent, I'm okay, I suppose. Thanks for keeping me safe. I'll be glad when Shame reaches maximum security prison, he's one bad egg.

Gee, this place is great, you seem to be better equipped than the police. All these computers, a lab, and is that a nuclear power plant? Wow! This practically explains how you solve cases so remarkably."

"You do a fine job yourself Batgirl, and apparently without half of my resources."

"That's true, I have to rely on my wits and instincts. I don't think I'd even dream of half of this equipment.

I'm impressed. Would it be rude of me to ask for a tour?"

"If you're up to it, of course. Are you still dizzy or in any pain?"

"A little dizzy and headachey. Would you have a blanket available, I can't seem to keep warm when I'm feeling this drained."

Robin jogged to the Batmobile and pulled a warming blanket from the trunk and covered Batgirl, grinning and happy to accommodate. "Whew, we're just glad you're okay."

It was nice and normal hearing Robin's cheerful voice. She gave him a grateful smile and pulled the blanket close around her.

"Batman, I have to ask, how did you know that I'd refuse to drink the bravery potion?"

"That's easy, Batgirl. It's because I was just as suspicious when it was offered to me. I decided a backup was required, I hope I didn't offend you with the method I used."

"That was very creative. I'd never have thought of that. And to answer your question, no I wasn't offended. You were helpful and treated me. Don't ever apologize for doing what needs to be done, even if it was unconventional."

Batgirl blushed pink and looked sheepish, and added in a soft voice, " _and for the record, it was a nice kiss_."

"I, er, thank you." Batman felt a warm flush.

"Hey, if you guys are gonna get all mushy and stuff, I have homework to do!" Robin complained.

"Well then, old chum, I suggest you get started, it's a school night after all," Batman added.

Robin rolled his eyes and headed for the Bat-Poles muttering _"Holy Mush!"_

When they were alone, Batman sat next to her. "I feel terrible for what Shame tried to do, I was angry with him for trying to harm you, I nearly wanted to kill him for a moment. But after the misadventure with the bravery potion, you distracted me from that," Batman admitted.

"I did?

**Oh...!**

That's right, now I remember what I did!

I-I don't suppose I was in control at that point.

I acted outrageously, I apologize for anything that happened."

"No, you can't really retract anything you did while you were under the influence. There's no call to apologize, If anything I should for allowing your actions to affect me as they did, I had no excuse."

"For being human? There's nothing you did wrong at all. You had more restraint than anyone would have had in the same circumstance."

"Hmm. Perhaps I am feeling guilty for no reason. I just... I keep remembering how you reacted to that kiss, you kissed me back, I hadn't expected that."

"I'm quite sure I can control myself better now. Well, at least I think I can. I responded to some spark between us I hadn't anticipated at all."

 _"Did you now? That's interesting. Should I perform some research to ensure you're fully in control again, Batgirl?"_ his voice now sounded deeper.

"Oh, what are you suggesting, a reenactment of some sort, Batman? You're becoming quite the tease, that's usually my job," she grinned.

He leaned in above her, his lips mere inches from hers...

 _"Yes,"_ was all he answered.

 

To be continued?

 


End file.
